Having Fun In The Woods
by softly descending
Summary: ON HIATUS! Warning! Mary SueishYou know in the second book of the Immortal series? When Numair turns Tristan into a tree? This is about the tree that suddenly becomes human, and goes off on an adventure to extract revenge on Numair! Or will Daine end up b
1. and the tree is now not a tree

**Disclaimer : all i own isa laptop, an elaine pagels book and a christian death cd...don't ask...**

**This is not supposed to be written well its just for fun fun fun:)….. please R&R!**

**As you know in the second book of the immortal series Numair turned Tristan into a tree, meaning that now somewhere an apple tree had just become as Daine calls humans, a two legger.**

_Owwww………_she thought lamely as she stood. Looking down, she felt dirty, what was she? How had she become something so different? So, so, so………..she couldn't find words to describe her new body. Just yesterday she had been basking in the sun, feeling the rays on her branches. She had had so much promise, her apples were ripening, and the eldertrees were proud of her growth.

Now instead of bark she had brown grey skin, and instead of her beautiful leaves and branches which once hung about her, she had dark evergreen hair and her nails were red like the apples that used to fall from her branches in autumn.

She looked upward in confusion, staring at the sky she wondered what she should do. She was angry, yes at the man who changed into something so horrid, but she was grateful, to say the least, that she still knew who she was. Xylia Amaranta Pyrus-Malus, Xylia (Zie lee a) was her given name, Amaranta was her familial name and Pyrus-Malus was the end name all apple trees had. **A/N pyrus malus is the Latin name for apple tree** I can use that, she thought stubbornly, Xylia had witnessed humans before, though rarely and had always been fascinated with them, andhadbeenhappy she was not one of them.

Standing up, she stretched and started to walk through the forest. There were so many new things! Xylia marveled at all the new sights.

Oh, yes she had heard of brooks and streams where water tumbled over stones and pebbles lying on the sandy bottom. She had heard of mountains and forests of tree stretching far beyond vision, but, alas, always hearing, never seeing, of course the birds were satisfyingly descriptive and had seen almost all there was to see, she had always had that insatiable curiosity so that she might find and observe these awesome structures herself.

She walked for miles, not knowing where she was going and assoon as she became tired, she lay down at the base of a cousin, a sycamore tree.Her head in her palms, eyes staring at the stars, she found that her connection to trees, though she was no longer one of them, had not been severed.

_Hello cousin,_ she mind whispered

_Greetings Xylia..._ the sycamore's thoughts drifted and fluttered through her mind...

**I know it isn't long but ever since I read about the tree incendent i've wanted to write this! please R&R don't flame unless you think my fanfic completely and utterly and totally sucks! And remember TREES ARE OUR FRIENDS! be nice to them kisses to all!**


	2. On her way

Okay so its not really a revenge story but it would be cool if it was anyway

To those who reviewed me thanks so much it made my day:) Sealover456 yeah she's going to be able to communicate with plants, Narm's Briton 44 Thanks! Sorry its so short!

_I need help_ she whispered

_You need help, darling Xylia what can I do?_ The breathy words fluttered through her mind.

For a few moments she just stared up into the clouds…

_I ask you to teach me all you know about these 'two leggers'_ Xylia responded _You reside in a public place, you and your wisdom obviously know more about them than I, teach me…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two months later, slightly north of golden lake, in a small village named Rainedbloc. A strange girl looking about the age of sixteen, of which was currently the talk of the town, was walking down the mud streaked road.

Xylia was wearing a roughly made leather outfit, pants and a jacket, pulled closely around her torso. A jagged blue-steel dagger was holstered at her waist.

_I have to keep moving_, she thought.

The sycamore tree had told all of its observings about the human race. She knew the basics. Speech-wise and other, Xylia could converse and interact with persons almost normally. Presently, she was just wandering trying to figure out how to find the man who changed her life so drastically.

Xylia had some ideas, there was powerful mage named Alanna, but also she had heard the monarch, Jonathan, was a powerful mage also. She didn't know what to think.

Sitting down by the road at the base of a large boulder, Xylia came to the decision that the knight-mage Alanna would be easier to get a hold of then to claim the attention of the king, who probably had is hands full with the upcoming problems with Carthak.

Over the course of the months she had been human, Xylia had become an extremely fast runner. Most of the countryside was covered with grass and having the ability to converse with most things green, she could hear the grass as she walked over it. Nothing likes to be stepped on, and Xylia couldn't handle all those voices complaining in her head.

_Time to go_…..

Is it just me or is the name Xylia starting to sound like Xena the warrior princess lady? Please tell me if you think I should change it I don't mind... Lostalove and remember HUGGING TREES IS NOT A BAD THING everyone needs love...:) 3


	3. Fief Naxen! And the hall of the wild!

**Please enjoy! I'm trying to make the chapters longer I am I am! Also I am open to all suggestions plot wise or other! Also, Also Just if you were wondering I am kind of a tree hugging veggetarian so I had to think opposite for this one...**

_**Italics**_arethoughts or mind-speach** bold** my randomramblings** _bold-italic_** stresses on a certain word 'single quotes' is talking

* * *

_Time to go_…. 

Xylia stood up and stretched. Reaching her hands toward the sky, she smiled. _I'm on my way, and nothing can stop me_.

Just for the feel of it,she picked up her pack andXylia ran. She took light steps, on the balls of her feet propelling her forward into the air. She **_loved_** this feeling! The wind blew her hair behind her, catching every green strand and lifting it skyward.Hers hands were by her sides, bent and pumping, pushing her forward. The trees and wildlife blurred as she picked up her pace.

Two hours later...

Xylia was exhausted, she had run continuously nonstop until she was almost dead tired. She slowed to a walk. From what the sycamore told her fief Naxenshould only beabout nine or ten kilometres from her current location. Naxen, the duke'sson, Gareth was Alanna the Knight-mage's friend. One step closer, but still many more until she was where she should be.

Sitting down, Xylia contemplated the prospect of food. She had found that she had a hard time eating plants or vegtables (**A/N Veggies!**), Like Daine she had a connections to plants and so our dear Xylia became a serious carnivore, her main food being meat or fish, only rarely did she eat anything that grew from the ground.

(**A/N I know I know _something_ has to happen and soon and it will! happen I mean**.)

As Xylia walked up the pathway and finally stood at the gates leading into fief Naxen, she was so excited that the trees leaned into her forming a hall of the wild (**A/N i couldn't resist**) the trees branches touched oer her head and the grass at her feet reached upwards, trying to touch their human cousin. Voices cried out to her

_who are you cousin? _

_what are you?_

_why are you here?_

_The Tree Lady graces us with her presence!_

_Tree Lady?_ She thought._ I am no lady. Just an apple tree in a predicament and not a good one at that._ Xylia smiled wryly. She was getting used to this body and though hard to admit it, she loved the freedom it gave her.

Inside the fief servants were running frantically to their lord

'Oh, your grace, your grace-' one stable boy yelled in hysterics.

'There is a very strange girl walking towrds the castle!'a groundskeeper shouted into the hallway

'What shall we do?' a maid ran around in circles trying to calm her nervous energy.

'STOP!' Gareth the younger, who was currently in residence to sort out some harvest problems, shouted into the din. he moved his hands into a questioning gesture,'What is all this ruckus about? Why is there such disturbance to our daily routines? Is this girl so abnormal you must leave your jobs to come and scream to me about it?'

The workers looked shamefaced. So few intersting things happened here, it was Naxen, who ever goes there execpt on special occansion and rarely does anyone worth seeing come into sight of these people.

'Now,as I see we have calmed quite a bit who can tell me,' Gareth the younger paused, '**_calmly, _**who this girl is and why you all are so upset at her appearance?

The groundskeeper stepped forward, 'She is beautiful, her silkyhair green and smoothskin a grey brown, her emerald green eyes sparklewith innocence, full lips,so friendly, almost seemingto open and grace us with sound of her voice. The trees bow down to her as she walks,and the grass rises to meet her feet though she dare not step on it! So strange a girl! Yet alluring in all aspects'

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Also as you know reviews (_hint hint_) make me very happy, flame me or not I love the feedback!**

**Thanks to Narm's Briton 44, Sealover 456,Knightbyday, and Knightsof Ne for reviewing me you all made my day :)**


	4. Yeah she's still at Naxen

**To the Knights of Ne (assuming you go that name from monty python and holy grail I love the monty python cast:)!Life of Brian is pretty damn funny too) Okay yeah they're servants but maybe they have really really good eyes and maybe Xylia's a little ditzy so she didn't notice tons of random people staring at her.**

**Yeah also I'm going away to somewhere (I can't remember) but it involves aeroplanes and lots of packing and me being sad 'cause I'm not gonna be near a computer for like a (look if you take away the L in the misspelled likea its IKEA!) week….:( waaah, but don't worry! I will come back! And I will continue this story!**

**Okay so Gary's gonna be kinda OC I just suck at capturing other people's characters which is probably bad because this is fanfiction….. but ……..**

**Also also also! This is set during First Test, I know the timing doesn't work but I like Keladry.**

* * *

Xylia stood at the gate, waiting, still oblivious to the servants hiding behind the granite walls, trying to soak up as much of this new stranger as they could.

_So close, yet I must_……_ wait_….._ patience is a virtue all must sometime acquire_..._hhmmm_.

Xylia pursed her lips. So she had a purpose, a goal, but the flexibility this body gave her mad her itch to explore all she could do with it, _make the best of it, well I'm going whether I like it or not_.

She still missed her tree form, true she couldn't grow apples, and she had lost the peaceful beauty of what she had once been, and being continuously restless she had a hard time focusing on the future.

Gareth the Younger raised his arm and made a funny signal with his hand, notifying the guards to open the gate for the young woman. As the wrought iron gate separated, they revealed a girl apt and fitting the description of the groundskeeper. _Very, mysterious_ Gary shook his head _so foreign, why is she here though? _

Walking up to her, he curtly bowed to her,

'Welcome to fief Naxen, though I must admit only under rare circumstance would a lord greet you personally, but apparently your appearance has cause some, **_disarray,_** among the village people (**A/N macho macho man ye-ah I want to be a**…) If I may be so bold to ask, who are you and why, exactly are you here?'

'You may ask me,' Xylia responded, not really understanding him 'My Lord.'

Her voice was muted and husky, pleasant in a stilling way, powerful as an avalanche, but soft as snow flurries. (A/N I just really wanted to use that)

'I thus so ask the previous stated questions relating to your identity.' He said with a smirk, he always felt kind of like Alanna when he spoke pertly.

'My given name is Xylia Pyrus Malus. I happen to be searching for a person with certain magical abilities.'

_She's managing to be vague without being rude, makes me think of Alanna again…… _

'Come inside dear Xylia, and if you care to be more specific about whom you're looking for, I might be able to help you find him.'

Gareth was getting bored now; he just wanted her to come inside, so he could sit down. He had been up all night finishing up the accounting and very much wanted to back to Corus, to see his wife, Lady Cynthia.

'Or her.' Xylia whispered, looking at the ground.

'What was that?' Gareth turned.

'**_Nothing of consequence….._**'

* * *

In the main hall, Xylia eyes were wide, soaking up all the detail of the large rectangular room. (A/N I like rectangles) Tapestries hung off the walls like ivy and slim silver vases held pink lilies and chrysanthemums.

Almost halfway down the hall there was a beautiful carpet, intricately woven and the dulled colours seemed to pull your eyes to the door standing at the end of the hall.

Gareth glanced over his shoulder to make sure the girl was following.

_She's inhuman, what is she, her looks leave exotic far behind, could she be a goddess? No, not possible_……

As they walked into the main parlor, he motioned to a large embroidered chair.

'Please sit.'

'Thank you.'

* * *

The groundskeeper was envious of the guards, why couldn't he stand and stare at the girl. Grrrrr. He was angry he had spoken up, helped the lord, yet he didn't even get the chance to meet this girl.

'Mark!'

'Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!' he shouted back to his friend Carl. He and Cark had been friends for years; their parents had been good friends also. And now both in their late teens, they had acquired good jobs in the fief-dom.

* * *

**Byebye please reveiw ;) I'll be back soon! **

**Hug all the trees you see everybody needs love...**


	5. And She's got something

**ba-ack anyway this is going really slowly so bear with with me but there will some action in this chapter no matter how longI will have to make it!YOU LAZY PEOPLE REVIEW ME! sorry sorry huff well anyway read on! Read on!**

* * *

'Ah, well continuing our earlier conversation, who, ahem, are you looking for? Maybe I can help you...?' Gareth asked, demurly motioning for the guards to leave. 

'One lady Alanna, mage-knight.' Xylia spoke bluntly.

'Lady Alanna?'

'Yes,' Xylia internally cringed, maybe he wouldn't be able to help her, and then where would she be?

'hhmmm, sorry, I can't help you there, she's gone roaming,' he chuckled 'Jon pissed her off and now she's avoiding Corus...'

'Jon? Oh nevermind' She shook her head, she was crushed, this was her only lead.Now the only thing she could do was go back intotown and try to listentto more gossip. Thatdefinitly did not sound appealing.'Thank you, your grace. If I may take my leave?'

Gareth the Younger was not blind, and could easily see she was heartbroken that he could not help her. 'Wait, not yet,I think at least I can tell you where she was last seen.'

Xylia looked up at his face eyes glittering with newfound hope. 'Oh yes please if you would.'

'Well now,' Gareth started as he pulled out his maps.'She was last seen here...'

* * *

Xylia sighed. She had just spent the last hour or so speaking with Lord Gareth about where Lady Knight Alanna might be headed next. He had also suggested that she go visit her husband George, at Pirate's Swoop. 

While she had been thinking, Xylia had unknowingly drifted outside, into the orchard.

* * *

Mark wasbalanced lightlyon a wooden ladder, carefully cutting the dead and diseased braches off an apple tree. It was so relaxing, standing there, in autumn, feeling the cool breeze sift through his jacket._ Ah, the joys of being a groundskeeper_ he thought wryly as he picked an apple off the tree. Climbing down the ladder, and as he sat,took a bite out ofthescarlet colouredapple. _hhhmmmmm...this is the life._He leaned against the tree comfortably. 

'Excuse me!'

Mark started and turned his head towards the speaker.

'Could you please not pick the apples off the tree?' Xylia stood there, disgruntled at the young man's disregard for the tree. She knew it caused only mild discomfort to the tree but when people had picked apples off her limbs, she didn't like the feeling at _**all**_.

'The apples on the ground aren't that bruised!'

'Wha-what?' Mark's expression was almost comical he was so surprised. 'The tree?...apples... HUH?'

'The tree, it feels...um a minor irritation, when you pick the apple directly from the branch, especially from a thinner, newer branch.' Xylia explained, never thinking that this might be weird to a human.

'So the trees? They feel stuff?'

Now it was Xylia's turn to be surprised 'Of course, why wouldn't they?...'

They talked for who knows how long because neither of them own watches and never took the time to look up at the sun.(A/N: though actually you really shouldn't lookup at the sun 'cause it'll hurt your eyes,really you should look at shadows) Xylia and Mark soon became fast friends.

* * *

Xylia was **_tired. _**No she was exhausted. As she walked into the tavern where she was staying, (Lord(duke?) Gareth had reccomendedit to her) she sadly decided that food would have to come after sleep. 

Not that the amosphere in the tavern wasn't inviting, on the contrary, if she hadn't been so tired she probably would've sat and gotten some food, but no cider or ale, not after what happened in Rainebloc. Some of the barmaids had heard she'd never drank before and decided she should have a go at it...theres more about some singing and table dancing and fish and chickenbut no worries!;)

When she arrived in her room, she just managed to strip before falling into the bed...


End file.
